harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Lily Potter and the Fight Against Some Really Stupid Death Eaters CHapter Two
New light, new song. I ran out of the office screaming in happiness. "She said yes! ''WE R WHO WE R ''is going to be right before the sorting. We are so totally going to freak out some small first years!" "Ohmigod that is so awesome!!!!!!" said Kathryn and Laura together. "Come on, we're almost on!" QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ The music started, and my voice started, full of adreniline. I shouted, "Hot and ''dangerous ''if you're one of us then roll with us 'cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we've got our hot pants on and up." I shoved open the doors. I did that, and I had never looked more like a hooker, and neither have my friends but we did it anyway. Me leading the way, with Kathryn and Laura flanking me, and much to the utter astonishment of the student body, we continued. "Yes of course we does," Laura shouted. "And, no you don't wanna mess with us." said Kathryn. "Got Jesus on my neckalace-ace." I said. In union, we sang. "Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the sides. Looking sick and sexy fine. So lets go-oh-oh. LET'S GO! Tonight we're going hard hard h-h-h-hard. Just like the world is ours ours o-o-o-ours. WE're tearing it apart. WE R WHO WE R! We're dancing like we're dumb dumd d-d-d-dumb. Our bodies going numb numb n-n-n-numb. We'll be forever young young y-y-y-young. YOu know we're superstarts. WE R WHO WE R!" "DJ turn it up" I shouted "It's about dang time to live it up." "I'm So sick of being so serious, it's making my brain delirious!" said Laura. "I'm just talking true. I'm telling you 'bout the shhh... we do." said Kathryn. In union, "We're selling our clothes. Sleeping in cars. Dressing it down. Hitting on dudes. Hard. Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the sides. Looking sick, and sexy-fied. So let's go-oh-oh. Let's go! Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part You know we're superstars We R who we R" "We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young You know we're superstars We R who we R "DJ turn it up" I said. "DJ turn it up" Laura "DJ turn it up" Kathryn "DJ turn it up" all of us " Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours We're tearing it apar par par p p part You know we're superstars We R who we R! We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young You know we're superstars We R who we R! Onh!!!!!!!" We stopped and took our seats. Albus looked at me with a, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" face but didn't say anything. Let's just hope he doesn't write to mum. :) Category:Blog posts